Leaving Her to Pick Up the Pieces
by obscurity works
Summary: "It's like being stiched very carefully, only to be ripped by the seams, and mended back together, again and again." LucyLysander, LucyLorcan, PercyAudrey, implied MollyLysander.


**Characterization**

**Molly W. II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

**If I did, I would have not stay up till the nay hours to finish editing this!**

_Some things sound familiar to me... _

_If you know where it comes from, please let me know!_

**I hope it isn't OOC...**

* * *

><p>You've <em>always<em> been like that.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Cold._ **Deceitful**. Smart-Arse.

* * *

><p>A girl with a <em>second-hand name<em>,

and **overused red, ginger curls**.

You blended right in,

when your

father

took you reunions.

**Stuck out** like a

redredred

buoy

in a _sea_

_of blonds_

from your mum's side

of the family.

* * *

><p>It got worse<p>

when you turned into a

_bitter,_

knowledge-obsessed,

**know-it-all freak**,

when your

**mother**

**left**

**with a man**

**who's older than her by nine years**.

* * *

><p>By that time,<p>

you were a

_fifth year_  
><em>{Slytherien}<em>

prefect,

and

Lucy  
>{<em>little, darling Lucy<em>}

was already turning

into a

**rebelling third year**,

and your

father  
>{<span>broken-hearted Percy<span>}

was

on the

_B r i n k o f I n s a n i t y_,

leaving you to take care of the broken family.

* * *

><p>It's like being<p>

_s t i c h e d_

(veryveryvery)

carefully,

only to

**R I P P E D**

_by the seams_,

and

mended

**::|again, again, and again|::**

until you've become

_WHOLE_

again.

* * *

><p>You met<p>

**Lysander Scamander**

at Hogwarts,

who's _one year_ older than you.

Dear Lysander  
><span>{sweet, plain, and artistically gifted}<span>

showed up at your front doorstep

with a

**bouquet of flowers**  
>{<em>red, red, bloody red roses<em>}

and asks for

**Lucy**

* * *

><p>You put on your best<p>

_{fake-fake-fake}_

smile

and simply-state

that

**Lucy**  
><em>{sweet, darling Lucy}<em>

was at

Shell Cottage for the weekend

goofing off with your cousin _Louis_.

When you knew perfectly well

that she was off

**:|||snogging|||:**

with

_Lorcan._

* * *

><p>When he <em>apologized<em> for taking up your time

and left the house,

you made yourself a cup of tea,

and pondered with your thoughts.

* * *

><p>Did<p>

Lucy  
><strong>{not-so "innocent", darling Lucy}<strong>

_cheat on_

Lysander Scamander  
><span>{sweet, plain, and sincere}<span>

with **his twin brother**?

Would

_Lysander_  
><em>{kind and artistically talented}<em>

like

**Molly W. II**  
><strong>{cold, insincere, and deceitful}<strong>

like he

_~liked~_

**/perhaps even, loved?\**

_Lucy_  
><em><span>?[cheater; not-so little and innocent Lucy]?<span>_

**Would Molly W. II be crushing on her sister's boyfriend?**

* * *

><p>You see<p>

Lucy  
><span>|!c h e a t e r!|<span>

and tell her

_Lysander_  
><em>{sweet, kind Lysander}<em>

**stopped by,**

_*cue gasp*_

and that you covered for her.

_("Thanks Molly, you're the best!")_

She **kissed**

Lorcan  
><span>~loony lorcan~<span>

goodbye and snuck him

out the backdoor.

And she left you to wonder

when

she will tell

**Lysander**  
><strong>(Oblivious)<strong>

about this

**"little" affair.**

* * *

><p>You <span>realized<span>

how much

_Lucy_  
><em>{little, darling Lucy}<em>

resembled your **mum**

_[oh-so]_

much.

_/Blond~Blond~Blond\_

hair,

and

skyblue eyes,

perhaps

not to mention the fact

they

**B O T H**

**cheated**

on their

_partners,_

and

**{perhaps}**

_broken their_

_intimate relationships_

_for an_

_a f f a i r?_

* * *

><p><em>Lucy<em>  
><em>(once innocent and darling)<em>

revealed her

**"l i t t l e s e c re t r e l a t i o n sh i p"**

with

Lorcan  
><span>~`lOoNy Lorcan`~<span>

to

**Lysander**  
><strong>{broken-hearted, sincere, kind Lysander}<strong>

* * *

><p>It just seemed so<p>

_||Paralell||_

**Audrey**  
><strong><span>hopelessly romantic\**

leaves

Percy  
><span>{still broken-hearted}<span>

...

_Lucy_  
><em>::caught between two boys::<em>  
><em>;:chose the best kisser:;<em>

**breaks up**

with

_Lysander_  
><em><span>[once kind, and sweet]<span>_  
><em><span>[turned dull and plain]<span>_

...

**leaving**

**Molly**  
><strong>{cold-insincere-deceitful}<strong>

to

_pick up the pieces_

and

**put them back together**

**_again_again_and_again_**

* * *

><p><strong>That is my <strong>

**charactization **

**of**

**Molly W. II**

**I would really be glad if you reviewed - such great joy to see a little alert in my inbox.**

**I accept anomymous reviews too.**

* * *

><p><strong>exhausted beyond all reason\**

**~BlackAmethyst123~**


End file.
